Exactly Everything
by roory
Summary: What was about Mitchie that made me feel this way? That made me say words I have never, ever said? That made my whole perspective of life change? That turned my life brighter? What did she do to make me love her so much?


**A little one shot about just Shane and Mitchie. Hope you enjoy :) **

* * *

_What is it about her? _

I kicked the question around as I fingered a small box in my hands. I leaned my elbows against the balcony's railing and stared at the vivid Los Angeles night, taking in the warm air, searching for the answer.

What was about Mitchie that made me feel this way? That made me say words I have never, ever said? That made my whole perspective of life change? That turned my life brighter?

What did she do to make me love her so much?

"Hey," The box almost slid out of my hands when I jumped in surprise at hearing her voice. I quickly trusted it into my pocket and turned around to see her, a smile spreading across my face.

She was wearing sweats and her hair was tangled up: she looked as perfect as ever.

"Hey beautiful," I opened my arms for her and she walked into them, resting her head on my chest.

Maybe it was the way she made me feel so complete when she was near me...

"What were you thinking about?" She asked quietly. "You seemed pretty lost for a minute there."

"Oh, nothing, just...thinking about life."

"What, you finally getting nervous about turning 25?" She pulled back with a teasing smile on her face. Her fingertips touched the side of my eyes, "You'll have to start watching those wrinkles, you know?"

"Ha-ha, really funny, Mitch. Don't you know rockstars never grow old?"

"Oh, but popstars do..." She muttered under her breath while rolling her eyes. "But seriously, hon, tell me. I can see something's in your mind."

Mitchie sat on a chair, pulling her feet under her legs and waited for me to say something, but I just went back to the railing, kept silent.

"Fine. You don't wanna tell me, so I'll tell you what _I_ was thinking." She said after a while. "Okay, so I"m seating in your kitchen planning your birthday party–something you're supposed to be doing with me, by the way–when I realized how unbelievably fast time goes by. It seems like just weeks ago you were blowing the seventeen candles on my homemade cake. And now here we are, all grown up, both of us with great careers, waiting for our life to start and–"

"Whoa. Wait there." I cut her short. "Ready for our life to _start_? What are you talking about?"

Mitchie seemed absolutely confused. "What?"

"Mitchie, baby, this _is_ your life." I kneeled next to her and took her hands in mine. "This is it. This crazy rollercoaster you're experiencing, that's called life."

"Well, yeah, I didn't mean it the way. I meant, the most important part of our lives..."

"How can you find the last couple of years less important? Wasn't the day you first got to Camp Rock important?" A smile spread across her features at the memory, intensifying when I mentioned the next event, "Or the day your first album went on sale?"

"Shane,"

"Because for me, Mitchie, those were some of the most significant times of my life."

"I know that, I mean, it must've been great for you to meet your future bandmates-"

"I don't mean my first summer at Camp Rock, babe, I mean yours." I said, poking the tip of her nose with my index finger. Mitchie looked down at me, questioning me with her eyes. I answered her question. "The summer I met the girl I'd been looking for. The girl I instantly knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with." She threw a look at me, and I had to laugh. "Well maybe not _instantly _but definitely right after all the trouble. Right after I heard you sing."

"You really thought I was THE one then?" Mitchie asked, a blush slowly coloring her cheeks.

"Upon my word."

"Now that's interesting, because all I could think while you held my hand taht night was: "This guy may be a jerk, but man, he is everything I ever wished for."."

"Really?" I suddenly realized how long it had been since we last talked about that day, about that summer. But everytime we did talk about it I found more and more meaning to it, I fell deeper into her.

"Upon my word." She confirmed with a cheeky smile.

I didn't think twice about what to do next, one of my hands left hers to travel to the pocket of my pants. I gripped the little box.

"You know, babe, my mind hasn't changed once after that moment. And I know it will never change." Her smile turned sweet and gentle, her eyes bore into mine, "I will always want to spend every single minute with you, even if I don't know what it may bring. Even if it brings trouble with the media, or new albums, or failed albums, or _wrinkles, _I want to live it all with you, next to you. The important and less important parts of our lives; the special moments to me, and the special moments to you. I want to be your present, your future: the rest of your life. I want you to be the rest of _my_ life." And it didn't matter that I wasn't planning on doing it tonight, because I had found my answer. And, after all, I was already kneeling... "I want you to marry me, Mitchie." I said it in an unexpected low voice, placing the little box in her hands.

She opened it slowly, her eyes glinting with happy tears.

And as she looked back to me, nodding her head "yes", a little voice inside my head told me:

_It's everything. It's exactly everything about her._

* * *

**A.N.: Thank you for reading :) it's the first thing I've written in a looong time so I hope it's good. Please review and tell me waht you think :D good. Please review and tell me waht you think :D **

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS (: **


End file.
